God Moding Training 1
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu Akimichi had been in the classroom A already, it had become almost like his second home since he was here a good portion of the time to assist both the Academy students in their teachings, along with the other Chuunin who might need help in teaching. He almost felt like more of a principal of the school, directing everyone, setting up schedules, and not to mention all the paper work to grade and see whom was doing well, and whom might need some extra work. Sighing softly as he was marking notes on a peice of paper on how the first class went, he was trying to formulate ways to make the class more efficent, along with whom was present, and who would need to make up the first class they did have. He grumbled to himself as he began to doodle random pictures of stick figures that were beating eachother with a sword, mostly reminicing his days with his sensei Inkroe. Despite all the things he had to go through with that man whom he thought at first, had no emotion, didn’t care about Nobu and the other squad members, he enjoyed spending time all together with his team, and training together. Now a days they rarely even got to spend any time together really, they all trained on their own, in their own time. Trying to force these thoughts out and scratching out these images he had drawn, he slipped the paper to the side, and pulled out another one that had the lesson plan for today. It was very basic, as they didnt want to jump into the heavy stuff and just completely overwhelm the students. But more or less, it was the small things that would prove most important when it came down to being a ninja. The thoughts came back to his first class where it was only the twin girls there. He was rather pleased with the twins, they were putting forth great effort, and obviously had been studying outside of a class. But he was worried that since he had not seen some of the others, that they may fall behind. There was always opportunity to make up classes, but those who were showing more initiative and coming more often would be those who would become stronger, and be able to work more on other things after they finished all the academics that the academy trained. But it would be only that they could work on. Taking his free hand and rubbing his eyes slightly, he wondered just how much longer it would be before some students would enter so they could get this class over and he could possibly do a mission or something besides sitting in this class room and grade paperwork. He loved to help the children, but he wanted to help himself as well by doing training, getting his body stronger, and maybe even get his Secret Jutsu’s down where they didn’t consume so much chakra...- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai poofs into existence, using the body replacement technique on a bag of food that was left on the desk probably being munched on by Nobu occasionally. "What? Children?" She mumbled, surprise there were some already this early into the day. "When do we break for lunch teacher?" She asked jokingly to Nobu. Kagebax: - he had walked from home alone as usual due to his parents always been away , his black ninja shoes that would leave the toes unprotected would be slightly muddy due to it raining last night making some of the paths Jin took be muddier than usual , but his black and red ninja pants wouldnt be that muddy nor was his hoddy that was also black and red , this was due to his clothes been washed because they were very muddy when he got home from playing the night before , he walked to the thundergod gate as he continued walking through it , normally he would be nervous when going through the gate but he had been through it a few times now and was no longer worried about it , this took him to the playearas where he normally played with his friends and class mates that consisted of Rikuzu ,Torune , and Rikuzus sister whos name he could not remember due to them not talking much , he had stayed in the playarea for a little bit mostly running around climbing a few tress leaving green patches on his clothes ,he also spent a few minutes rolling down a small hill that was muddy but was mostly dry by the time he had began playing this left brown marks on his back , he then thought it was time to go in to class , he had not seen anyone else while he played so either he was late and everyone was already there or he was the first one there , he began to walk to the gate to the classroom as this went through his mind not overly bothering the 6 year old , he then went through the gate to then after a few minutes passed he came to the classroom as he brushed back his blonde and brown hair a little just to make sure no leafs or mud was in his hair ,his sky blue eyes looked around the classroom to see tables and chairs as he expected from a classroom that was on his right , to his left was a portrait of the body most likely explaining about the body , a big black board with lots of writing on most likely the basics of been a ninja or just normal school work , he then saw a desk infront of all the tables and chairs this was most deffinately the teachers desk and chair , it was bigger than all the others , his eyes then looked at the person sitting in the chair at that desk and noticed it was sensei Nobu a smile came onto Jins face that would look cute due to him been a child as he also closed his eyes as the smale came ,he liked Nobu and hoped he was going to be there teacher ,Jin then looked down at the floor to see a matt definately to whipe my feet on , as he whiped his feet on the matt getting rid of any mud on the bottom of his shoes making a prisky sound as he whiped each foot back and forth on the matt , after doing this he then walked to a desk and sat on a chair , before he did this he spoke just as expected from a 6 year olds voice and said - Hey Mr Nobu -he also saw who he knew as Miss Soudai he would wave to them both as he spoke again -Hi Miss Soudai- they would notice his mood was slightly different from the other times they had seen him due to how he greeted them both , he then continued to the desk and chair and then sat down , he had chosen the desk to the far right of the room and at the back , he had hoped no one would sit next to him because he just wasnt in the mood for others to be close and for him to be overly talkative just yet – RikuzuInuzuka: -running through the massive forest of Sakura trees, a young girl no older than ten years old was panicking due to the fact of her aunt not getting her and her twin sister Tomoka up early enough to be able to pace themselves on the walk to the village. As the youngest twin, Rikuzu was running, she was biting into a pear that her aunt had given her before she left the house. The young Inuzuka had her long light brown hair that went down her back was out of the ponytail and was kept down due to her being into a hurry. The young Inuzuka’s canine like eyes were scanning around as she darted through the woods making sure no wild animal was following her. She was also wearing the dark uniform of the Yonshi academy managing to keep it unwrinkled even though she was in such a rush. On the girl’s back was a dark black backpack holding the markings that were on the girl’s pale cheeks which held two sketchbooks, two notebooks and several other supplies of different sizes inside. Inside the pockets of the young girl’s jacket held a different item in each pocket. On one side was a small bag of chocolate for when the young Inuzuka needed a snack to keep her energy up. In the other pocket was a bag of dog biscuits for her brown and white husky puppy Yomi, who was currently sitting inside the girl’s jacket barking impatiently at the running academy student. Finally reaching the gate she would hurry through it running into the village with a panicked look on the girl’s features as she thought frantically “Oh man I need to hurry or I will be so late for class.” Running through the village as fast as she possibly could, the young Inuzuka finally reached the playground as she ran through the area running into the classroom making a smoking halt inside the room as she would take in huffing breaths from running that length as she would drag herself to her seat in the back of the classroom taking her backpack off and sitting it beside her before moving Yomi to on top of the girl’s head hoping she wasn’t late for class.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had almost fallen out of his chair as Soudai had suddenly poofed into existence of the classroom, and scared the heck out of him. He had scooted his chair back slightly, causing the bottoms of the legs to screech aginst the wooden floor. His eye twitched slightly, trying to recover from what had just happened before him when he looked down where Soudai sat and realized his chips were gone. He was about to ask her exactly where they had gone when his thoughts were pulled from this subject to the small child who had entered and gave his hello to the two instructers at the desk. Grimicing that a child was here and he would not want to seem unprofessional by throwing a fit over his adored snack, he flashed a smile at Baxster.- Good afternoon Baxster, glad you could join us. Please, take a seat where you wish and we will begin in just a moment. –As soon as he watched Baxster take his seat, he rose from his own and lifted the paper that had the lesson plan on it and walked around to sit on the opposite side of the desk that Soudai was at. It was then that Nobu could hear the young twin from the previous day panting and trying to catch her breath as she came in and quickly took her seat. She looked as if she had been in quiet the rush, though Nobu could only speculate on the reasons. Grinning towards her, he assumed this was the last of the students for the day, and folded the paper up in his hands.- G’afternoon Riku-chan. I’m glad you could join us today, I assume your sister will be in the next class... I would like you to introuce yourself once more, simply because I’m unsure if the other students knowns who you are or not. –His eyes had drifted over towards Baxster, nodding to him before he had folded the paper small enough to where it fit comfortably in his palm, and proceded to fold his arms across his chest.- As well as youself, Baxter. Introduce yourself to your class, simply from where your standing, and after that we will begin our lesson.- Kagebax: - Jin was sitting down as miss Soudai appeared as he also was surprised but it still did not change his mood but a smile did come on his face due to Nobus reaction also hearing his reply to my greeting as i also smiled at this , a few minutes later his classmate Rikuzu entered , he had talked to Rikuzu a few times before and had met her puppy , also the marks on her cheeks indicated her clan was Inuzuka , he did not know much about the clan but it did not bother him much ,but he kept to himself when she came in and sat down also knowing she was out of breath indicating she ran here worried she was late , he was not sure weither she was or not but he knew he was early , he listened to both Nobu and then Rikuzu as he just looked towards them both and then spoke in the same voice as earlier but they would all hear a slightly annoyed tone , his foot would be tapping on the floor as he spoke not standing up but looking up at all 3 of them as he spoke hoping he wouldnt have to speak long but he would do if he was asked but he didnt really know much about his family name , his parents had not really told him anything at all an dhe never overheard them talking about his family name so it was a bit of a mystery to him - I am Jin Genjaku RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu huffed out panting wildly from the long travel she just had. She was tired and out of breath needing an ice cold bottle of water to cool the young Inuzuka down. Realizing her hair was a bit of a mess from the run that she had, the young Inuzuka grabbed a dark black hair band from her wrist sliding it along her hair to put it up in a high ponytail moving Yomi beforehand to the floor near her. She would then straighten out her uniform a bit making sure she hadn’t messed it up any on the way to class. After making sure she looked okay, the young academy student, Rikuzu, would pick her backpack from the cold tiled floor as she would open the bag revealing the contents. Inside the said backpack were several items, including: Two notebooks that she kept her notes in from during and after class studying, her textbook which she used to study with when she was at home, two sketchbooks in which she used to draw in after classes were done while she was at the gate or in the village, two pens and two pencils, an extra of each for just in case emergencies, a small pencil sharpener to sharpen the said pencils, a charcoal pencil that she used during her sketches so she can work to improve her drawing’s detail, a few erasers to correct mistakes and several other art supplies like markers, crayons, and colored pencils, which were safely stored in a large pencil case so the contents wouldn’t harm her books. She would sigh deeply wiping several beads of sweat from her pale forehead before she would start to rummage through the large amount of items in her backpack to pull out not only her textbook, but also the two notebooks and a pen and pencil. Rikuzu would then open up her textbook turning to the correct chapter considering she was up to date with the lesson due to her not missing the first class. She hoped that her older twin Tomoka would be there as well but for some reason she wasn’t in class which made her feel bad since Tomoka was always the one that usually pushed her away from her shyness as helped her to be more open with the other students. Rikuzu noticed the teacher Nobu speak to her as she would answer panting a bit as she spoke, “No Nobu sensei. I haven’t seen my sister since earlier today.” After hearing him tell the class to introduce themselves she stopped short feeling a bit nervous as Yomi whined, as if telling her to talk. She would then stand up taking in a deep breath as she spoke a light pink nervous blush covering the girl’s pale cheeks.- I-I’m Rikuzu Inuzuka age ten from the Inuzuka clan.” She would say nervously hoping that she didn’t make a fool out herself as she spoke out feeling her cheeks reddening from nervousness that was obvious on the young girl’s features.- -----INCA (This means no more actions. Only speaking. Do not speak unless you are spoken to.)------- Guest_NobuAkimichi: Thank you students for joining us! Today we're going to go over some things that is rather important. Despite seeing like something that is minor, it really can make a world of difference in a fight. So, Jin, tell me now what God-Moding is? Kagebax: god modding is when someone has no weakneses and can not seem to be beaten , god moding is also known as over powering where you just have unlimited power with apsolutely no limits Guest_NobuAkimichi: Somewhat... That's not exactly the term I was looking for, but good answer. Riku-chan, what about you? RikuzuInuzuka: it's when an opponent or a person never gets hit or maqnages to avoid all damage God mod is highly frowned upon in all rp communities and a godmod can never die in their eys and has a title that was never earned mainly it's like makeing your body and character indestuctable in the creator's eyes but inpossible to defeat to others Guest_NobuAkimichi: You're absolutely correct. You elaborated a bit, which is not frowned upon, but also not needed. It's avoiding all damage, big and little, which is very much frowned upon. Guest_NobuAkimichi: It is acceptable that if you're fighting someone to take the least amount of damage, with the least dealiest attack. The reason being that if you take the least damaging strike, you will be allowed the opportunity to avoid those other hits which will cause a great amount of damage. Does that make sense? RikuzuInuzuka: yes sensei Kagebax: Yes Sensei Guest_NobuAkimichi: So for example, say Soudai and myself are sparring here. She has the first attack, and she throws two kunai’s at me, and then uses her water Violent Water Wave Jutsu. If I go ahead and dodge all three of her attacks with no damage, she could make her next post have every attack she puts out have a deadly consequence of shocking me with lightning, throwing an explosive kunai at me, and or even using the Laser Circus technique which could most definately kill me. But if I take a small cut from the kunai on my shoulder on the first post, I will have the opportunity to dodge all three of her next attacks, even if it seems impossible, without God Moding. This is for the simple fact that I took damage. NamikazeSoudai: Indeed. How does NinRp avoid it? Documenting things again. If you have super power spirit bomb, you have better show proof that you trained it. Making things realistic, even the best shinobi in Naruto got injured at some point or another, they didn't always have the chakra for super power jutsu each and every time (minus Naruto himself). It is believed that no one within NinRp is considered god-mod. Even in a spar agaisn't Inkroe, he will not be able to avoid everything and use his strongest abilities. As Nobu described, you can find ways around avoiding everything, by taking little damage when it is possible. RikuzuInuzuka: I understand. NamikazeSoudai: But naturally. One can be so realistic in that theory. If it was stated that this character threw this kunai there, way out of the way from the character he meant to throw it at. You shouldn't run over to get 'lightly scratched' by that kunai to avoid the other damages. I think... RikuzuInukuka: only if its made in range of your character Guest_NobuAkimichi: That's exactly right. You should not be crazy about taking that light damage, and becoming obsessed with takeing so much little damage that it may seem unrealistic to a point. You should take loses, you should take bigger hits, you will not be able to always avoid this. And that is right, Range will be specified in the opponents attack, and if they do not, use that to your advantage. You can not 'assume' things in a fight, it must be explained, no matter how small the detail. Detail in roleplays are what truely win the battle. Guest_NobuAkimichi: We're getting into another subject there though. Staying on topic of God-Moding, what's the usual accepted ratio of dodge to hit, Riku-chan, Kagebax? RikuzuInuzuka: mostly you should get hit at least once every few posts if not a bit more Guest_NobuAkimichi: Hm... Well, I'm not going specify that you avoid damage by post. It should be by attack. We'll say, for every 3 attacks that are dodged, you should take 1 hit. No matter how little that one hit, always. And I do mean, Always try to avoid taking big damage. In my own skill, I'd much rather you exaust your opponent by using this rule. Then concentrate on your larger hits. It will only help your case more in them not being able to dodge. Kagebax: 50 - 50 depending on the situation of course everything changes upon the situation and the mass of attack. Also on each characters attirbutes. Guest_NobuAkimichi: That is very true, the part of changing in situation of a mass attack, and also the character's attributes. But of course, you as an Academy student, wouldn't start a fight with a Chuunin, like myself. At least I'dhope not. In an even match, one versus one, what do you think the acceptable ratio would be? Kagebax: 50 - 50 Guest_NobuAkimichi: Okay, it's not 50 - 50. That would mean for every dodge, you need an attack. But that is not the case. The ratio in NinRP is a 3 dodges and taking 1 hit. NamikazeSoudai: how many attacks should be in a single post? Guest_NobuAkimichi: At maximum three, in my opinion. NamikazeSoudai: I agree. Guest_NobuAkimichi: If you do more then that, then you are taking too much time, and even more, not allowing one to dodge. RikuzuInuzuka: Okay. Kagebax: Okay.